1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of dollies. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable folding utility carrier for comfortably transporting objects from place to place.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, there are many types of carriers in today's market. Some devices are used for carrying small items such as books, clothes and other small items from place to place. One example of a carrier is a cart used in airports. The cart is utilized for transporting luggage or other objects around the airport and after checking in the luggage, the cart is no longer needed. After arriving at the destination, one would have to rent the cart again for transporting the luggage to the car or taxicab. This is very time consuming because sometimes there is no cart available.
The cart is also utilized for carrying groceries around in the supermarket. There are other situations where the cart can be utilized. For example, people utilize it for carrying groceries back home after completing shopping at the supermarket. Usually, supermarkets prohibit the shopper from taking the cart home with them. Another example is that people utilize the cart for carrying dirty laundry to the LAUNDROMAT. Another example of a carrier is a dolly used for carrying heavy objects, such as a refrigerator. One disadvantage with these types of devices is that they are not portable. The dolly is portable but the person using the dolly cannot take it onto a plane. Another disadvantage is that they are limited in the amount of objects they can transport because of the constraining structure.
It will be desirable to have a way to comfortably transport luggage or other objects to beaches, parks, picnics, hunting trips, airports, job sites and sporting events.